Keep it as a secret!
by 00.00 AM
Summary: Kehidupan Shion dan Naruto setelah bertunangan, awalnya biasa-biasa saja, normal. Sampai ibunda Shion, Miroku, menjadikan Naruto orang yang banyak di sukai di sekolahnya, setelah ia setuju untuk menjadi guru pengganti sementara. Murid manis dan guru-guru wanita cantik, bahkan penjaga kantin, menyukainya.


_**Warning : **_OOC,_ OC, loncatan waktu_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**_

_**...**_

_**Enjoy it**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, menurut Zulser _'keindahan adalah sessuatu yang baik dan dapat memupuk rasa moral'," _

Pelajaran Seni Rupa di satu jam sebelum istirahat, di kelas XII 2 entah mengapa dari awal pelajaran suasana kelas berubah menjadi lebih 'menyenangkan'. Entah karena ini hanya tinggal 45 menit sampai istirahat pertama, karena pelajaran Seni ini memang paling disukai atau karena gurunya yang tak membosankan.

Kalimat 'Siswa tertidur di kelas' tak terjadi di mata pelajaran yang setiap hari selasa mendapat jatah 2 jam. Jangankan dulu tertidur, bengong seperti orang idiot—yang beberapa siswa lakukan di pelajaran tertentu karena berbagai alasan tak terjadi di sini.

Siswa perempuan atau pun laki-laki. Siswa perempuan yang paling semangat di sini, sepertinya. Semuanya memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah memberi pelajaran dengan seksama. Muridnya cepat menyerap pelajaran yang diberikannya.

Murid bernama Souma adalah bukti nyata, ia mendapat nilai 8 di ulangan terakhirnya yang lantas membuatnya menangis kegirangan di atas kursinya. Percayalah, rata-rata rapornya 4.5.

Kejadian yang menjadi impian bagi para guru—mau pun murid ini terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu. Karena salah satu guru kesenian di sekolah ini harus absen karena sakit parahnya, Uzumaki Naruto, pria berumur 23 tahun yang sebenarnya sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan interior, datang. Meski, ia banyak mencari alasan ketika ditanyai soal pekerjaan sebelumnya. Jawaban favoritnya adalah, 'Tak ada masalah. Aku hanya ingin membagikan sedikit ilmuku di sini.'

Mengabaikan latar belakang pekerjaannya yang sulit untuk digali, hanya dengan 2 hari sudah membuat namanya hamppir selalu menghiasi pembicaraan gadis-gadis.

Terlalu menikmati waktu mereka, murid XII 2 terdengar kecewa ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa diantaranya masih tetap menyambut waktu istirahat, meski tak dapat dikesampingkan juga kalau beberapa murid masih menempel padanya.

"_Na, _Naruto-_sensei, _soal materi tadi, masih ada yang belum ku mengerti," masih sibuk membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas, salah seorang murid wanitanya lantas mendekatinya.

"Um, bagian mana?" Naruto menjawab. Tangannya masih tetap bekerja sementara manik sapphirenya menatap langsung ke mata sang lawan bicara.

Tak memiliki persiapan soal tatapan tiba-tiba Naruto, gadis berambut coklat ini memerah. Sempat gugup, meski masih dapat melanjutkan perkatannya. "B-ba-bagian yang menjelaskan tentang fungsi seni di bidang ekonomi. _E-etou, _menurutku seni akan lebih baik jika digunakan—"

"Ehh~ Furu-_chan _tak adil. _Sensei _aku juga masih ada beberapa hal yang masih belum ku mengerti,"

"Aku juga _Sensei,"_

"Kalau memang masih banyak yang kalian tidak mengerti, akan ku jelaskan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Besok, kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin dijelaskan sekarang, mumpung masih segar. Kalau menunggu sampai besok nanti malah lupa lagi,"

"Kalau itu Cuma alasan Chifuru saja. Emang biasanya kamu itu orangnya lupaan kan?"

Senyum dan tawa hambar-lah yang bisa membantu Naruto ketika beberapa murid wanitanya datang dan meminta penjelasan lebih tentang pelajaran yang baru saja ia berikan. Di setiap pertemuan. 95% yakin kalau ketidakmengertian mereka hanyalah alasan.

Merasa saat ini sebagian besar tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, mata sapphirenya menyeret barisan 3 paling tepi sebelah kiri di mana seorang gadis berambut pirang—yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya, sempat—duduk. Kebahagiaan sempat memancing senyum di wajah sebelum kembali dihempaskan keras setelah dia memalingkan wajahnya, dingin.

_Memangnya apa salahku sampai dia bertingkah sedingin itu? Ahh... apa seharusnya aku tak menyetujui tentang pekerjaan ini? _

Ketika menyangkut gadis bermata violet tadi, rutukkan seperti itu menjadi tema yang sering dibicarakan batinnya.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, ia akhirnya bisa lepas dari 4 murid wanitanya tadi setelah kebutuhan akan bahan bakar perut mereka berbunyi. Rasa syukur tak hentinya Naruto ucapkan, meski pun dalam hati.

Sempat menerima beberapa harapan sampai matanya menyapu setiap sudut kelas dan tak menemukan gadis pirang—Shion. Naruto melangkah keluar kelas setelah membalas beberapa ucapan terima kasih dari siswa yang masih di kelas.

* * *

"_N-ne, _Shion, apa kau benar-benar tak tertarik dengan Naruto-_sensei?" _

Setelah teh susu hangat, Sachertorte dan _Coffee late_ pesanan datang, Hyuuga Hinata membuka pembicaraan dengan teman terdekatnya di kelas. Tak berniat langsung mencicipi teh susu hangatnya, ia membiarkannya setelah mengoceknya beberapa saat.

"Bukan berarti aku tak tertarik dengan _sensei, _juga," Shion menanggapi. Diambilnya sedikit potongan coklat sponge, melapisinya sedikit dengan saus strawberry sebelum membiarkan makanan itu memanjakan mulutnya. "Terlebih lagi, kenapa kita harus membahas _sensei, _Hinata?"

"E-eh? H-habisnya semua orang membicarakan tentangnya, aku juga ingin tahu kenapa Shion terlihat seperti tak tertarik padanya."

Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat, diperhatikan orang-orang yang menempati meja di sana, mayoritas, dengan mayoritas pengunjung wanita—saat itu, terlihat bahagia dengan obrolan mereka. Kata-kata seperti Naruto-_sensei, _tampan, aku mencintainya, penggemar atau aku akan menembaknya sepulang sekolah nanti, sukses membuat kepalanya pusing dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

Shion mengernyit kaget mendengar celotehan terakhir dari wanita di meja sampingnya. Diliriknya sejenak—sinis, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sachertorte yang sempat ia abaikan. _Bukan urusanku. Meski ia memang cukup cantik._

"Apa kau termasuk orang yang mengaguminya juga, Hinata?" dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Aku tak bermaksud menilaimu atau apa juga, sih. Hanya ingin tanya, sebagai teman."

"K-kalau sampai mengagumi... mungkin iya," wajah Hinata merona, gugup. "Ma-maksudku, _sensei _t-tampan, pintar, di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah bisa seperti sekarang. Kudengar dia juga ahli dengan berbagai alat musik."

"Hmmm... dibandingkan dengan Neji, bagaiman menurutm—"

"N-Ne-Neji-_niisan _t-tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Shion!"

Shion terhenjak kaget._ Masih tak bisa mengalahkan kakakmu tercinta, ya? _gumamnya sendiri, meski jawabannya sudah tampak jelas terukir di wajah merona Hinata. Parasnya tertunduk, merah tak kentara, dan Shion jamin kalau kepalanya sedang pusing sekarang ini. _Maaf, bukan maksudku melukaimu, Hinata._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Istirahat kali ini kau hanya memesan minuman?" Shion menatap cangkir kecil berisi teh susu hangat tak tersentuh di atas meja kaca bulat, di sudut yang berbeda. "Kau bahkan hanya mengoceknya sekali. Kenapa? Kau sedang tak enak badan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi pagi, sepertinya sarapanku kelewatan," Hinata menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja. "Hanabi-_chan_ yang menjadi penyebabnya. Menantangku makan ramen, Uhuh... kenapa juga aku harus terpancing?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Hinata. Hanya karena memakan kalori lebih sekali tak akan menambah ukuran tubuhmu,"

"Tapi tetap saja, Shion,"

"Sudahlah, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah medan perang. Kau tak mau penggaris kayu Tsunade-_sensei_ mendarat dikepalamu 3x, kan?" Shion memotong bagian kecil dari makanannya, lantas mengarahkan pada Hinata.

Hinata menengadah, menatap Shion langsung di wajah, pasrah, sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menyambut suapan dari Shion. Sepotong Sachartorte dari _Victoria cafe _lantai teratas di sekolah ini memang paling ampuh menghilangkan depresi , risau resah atau berbagai keterpurukan semacamnya.

Tak mau kehilangan tenaga dan menjadi sasaran empuk penggaris guru kimianya nanti, Hinata beranjak memesan makanan yang setidaknya bisa memberikan kekuatan sampai istirahat kedua nanti seperti saran Shion.

Shion memperhatikan kepergian Hinata, memastikan ia benar-benar pergi ke meja pemesanan, setelahnya perhatian Shion kembali tertuju pada potongan terakhir makanan di atas piringnya. Garpu _stainless steel _menjadi perantara masuknya potongan terakhir itu ke dalam Shion.

Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, menikmati setiap sensai rasa favoritnya, sampai seorang pria pirang datang dan berdiri di hadapannya, sukses mencuri pandangannya. Shion sempat terkejut, jujur, namun ia dapat pastikan kalau makanannya ia telan dengan sempurna tanpa mengakibatkannya tersedak.

Manik violetnya memperhatikan wajah berhias senyum cerah dihadapannya, sabar dan sedikit tak hangat, menanti maksud kedatangannya.

"_C_oklat strawberry,"

"Sachertorte," Shion cepat menyanggah. Aura kurang akrab tiba-tiba keluar darinya, nada bicaranya sudah membuktikannya. "Ada keperluan apa, Naruto-_sensei_?"

"Ayolah, jangan dingin begitu padaku. Memangnya tak boleh aku menikmati waktu istirahat di cafe ini?" sang guru—Uzumaki Naruto, menghembuskan napas berat. Dapat terlihat wajah kecewa terukir di sana selama beberapa detik. "Bolehkah aku ikut duduk?"

Shion menggantungkan jawabannya beberapa detik, perhatiannya menyapu semua meja yang telah diisi. Tatapan—perhatian mereka tertuju ke arah mejanya. _Apa ini? Seingatku aku tak pernah meminta untuk dijadikan pusat perhatian. Tapi nah... akan buruk kalau aku mengabaikannya._

"Silahkan,"

"Terima kasih," Naruto menarik kursi di mana tak ada tanda-tanda sudah dimiliki, lantas kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Shion. "_Ettou, _Shion. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" menyempatkan untuk melihat respon lawan bicaranya—meski tak ada. Ia melanjutkan. "Ini hanya perasaanku, atau aku memang sudah melakukan hal salah hingga membuatmu membenciku?"

"Kau tidak melakukan hal salah. Setidaknya menurutku. Dan aku tak membencimu," Shion mengambil napas pendek, memberi jeda. Violetnya tanpa sengaja menangkap benda perak kecil menghiasi jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Pandangannya dialihkan, beberapa detik kemudian. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Ya... karena setiap kali aku menemuimu kau selalu pergi. Kau selalu terlihat tak senang ketika aku berada di sekitarmu. Mungkin seperti itulah."

Manik violet Shion menatap langsung sapphire Naruto selama beberapa detik. Kemudian berhenti setelah mencoba untuk mendalaminya—dan gagal, yang entah mengapa di setiap detiknya meningkatkan kinerja jantung. Darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir deras, sampai cukup untuk menghangatkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak membencimu, _sensei. _Kau mungkin terlalu memikirkannya," Shion tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya, ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, _sensei,"_

"E-eh, tunggu dulu,"

Menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Shion terus berjalan hingga berpapasan dengan Hinata yang lantas ia ajak bersamanya. Bingung terlihat jelas menghampiri raut wajah Hinata, namun ia tetap berjalan mengikuti teman baiknya ini. Tiba-tiba ditatap intens orang-orang di sana, membuatnya gugup. "Maaf kita pindah meja, Hinata."

"A-aku sih tak masalah. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Wajahmu memerah dan kau terlihat kesal?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja."

Rasa penasaran menggoda pikirannya, membuat Shion menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang sebelumnya diajak bicara kewalahan dengan para siswi yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Ia menghembuskan napas berat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di kursi meja bagian luar veranda.

* * *

Shion, gadis dengan paras cantik helaian _light blonde_, berjalan menjauh dari toko Seize—salah satu toko buku besar di pusat kota—yang sebelumnya telah ia kunjungi.

Roman bahagia tak dapat ditepiskan di paras Shion, 3 hari menahan hasrat untuk tidak pergi membeli _Void _dan _Falling—_novel karya 2 penulis termuda yang umurnya hanya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya—terbayar sudah. Terima kasih kepada tugas dadakan yang menumpuk dari guru Fisikanya.

Diletakannya kedua buku dibungkus tas pelastik di dada dengan kedua tangannya menahan, protektif. Ia menikmati setiap langkah yang ia ambil diiringi dengan senandung kecil lagu favoritnya.

Satu jam setengah berlalu sejak jam pulang sekolahnya, yang 90% ia yakin dihabiskan di Seize tadi, selain waktu perjalanan untuk sisanya. Ia diperbolehkan membaca buku yang ada, dan 2 buku ia selesaikan saat itu.

Shion menghentikan langkahnya, memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan taman kota sejenak bukan hal buruk.

Merah jingga mulai membaur dengan langit sore taman kota, menjadi atap bagi para makhluk yang dinaunginya. Kesegaran udara tetap terjaga di tempat ini, pepohonan di setiap bahu jalan menunjang hal ini dan dilarangnya penggunaan alat transportasi yang dapat mengemisikan zat-zat pencemar.

Gadis pemilik mata violet ini kembali menggerakan kakinya, dengan rencana utama pulang dan memanjakan pikirannya dengan dua harta barunya. Tapi terima kasih kepada kedua indra penglihatnya yang jeli—entah kali ini ia harus kesal atau bangga—dan sosok pria pirang jabrik yang mudah sekali menarik perhatiannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengidentifikasi sosok yang kini berjalan 12 meter di depannya, menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Rautnya terlihat cerah seperti biasanya, mata biru lautnya dan bibirnya yang bergerak, seakan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

'Seakan'—Sebenarnya ia memang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, geser penglihatannya sedikit dan sosok wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang tergerai akan terlihat.

Shion menghempaskan napas berat. Simbol kekesalan atas waktu membacanya yang akan berkurang, dan umpatan terselip akan rasa penasarannya terhadap objek penglihatannya.

Ia sedikit memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, setidaknya sampai ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang mereka buat atas pembicaraan yang masih abstrak terdengar. Ia mendecih, sempat menatap sinis orang disekitarnya yang mengobrol dengan suara lantang.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Menjadi _playboy _di sekolah masih tidak cukup bagimu, kah? _Batin Shion, menatap kesal tawa ringan diantara mereka. _Sekarang apa? Istri muda orang lain kau rebut?_

Mengivestigasi—jika sangat tidak ingin disebut menguntit— yang dilakukannya terus berlangsung sampai di bagian perempatan, targetnya belok kanan, lalu berhenti di depan toko baju tua. Naruto tinggal di luar, sementara wanita kacamata di sampingnya masuk.

Memanfaatkan bangku kosong tak jauh di dekatnya sebagai tempat istirahat, Shion tetap mengawasi, sampai beberapa detik kemudian wanita yang terlihat masih dalam tahun ke 20-nya keluar dengan bingkisan di tangannya. Oh, anak kecil setinggi lututnya mengekori.

_Jadi benar, huh? Bocah 4 tahunan bahkan sudah menghiasi keluarga kecil mereka. _Batin Shion, sinis. Tas plastik yang semula begitu rapi tanpa sadar berubah menjadi benda kusut yang sudah tak bisa menutupi barang beliannya lagi. Terima kasih kepada sikap ramah Naruto yang dengan lembut mengusap kepala bocah tersebut.

_Ahh... sudahlah. Melihatnya hanya akan membuatku semakin tak karuan. Itu juga bisa jadi tak seperti yang kukira, _Ia beranjak dari duduknya, setelah sebelumnya berhasil untuk menenangkan diri, berbalik badan, lantas mencengkram bagian dada di mana perih mengirisnya dari dalam. Berharap setidaknya itu membuatnya merasa baikan.

Meski ia tahu benar kalau itu percuma.

Baru dua langkah, ia yakin, namun berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Oi, Shion!"

Ia terdiam, suara yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya—Uzumaki Naruto— diabaikan. Semakin lama, kupingnya semakin dapat mendengar suara benturan antara dasar sepatu dan permukaan tanah, yang tanpa sadar menjadi bahan bakar kakinya untuk bergerak menjauh.

"Nah, Shion, tunggu!" suara maskulinnya semakin jelas. Shion tetap berjalan, setengah berlari berharap dapat membaur dengan orang di sekitar—yang entah mengapa lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya.

Namun sayang, pergelangan tangannya lebih dahulu digapai tangan kekar pria di belakangannya. Satu sentuhan, di satu titik, dan hanya dalam satu detik memberikan efek kejut bak disengat listrik yang dialirkan ke setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lari?" Naruto bertanya cemas dari balik punggung Shion.

"Aku... ingin pulang,"

Naruto mengambil napas, tenang. Wajah Shion ditundukan, meski sudah mencoba mendekat beberapa langkah tanpa melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengetahui kondisinya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, menyapu keadaan sekitarnya sekaligus sampai permata sapphirenya mendapati sosok Atsuki-_san_—wanita yang sebelumnya menjadi lawan bicara—menatapnya heran di depan pintu toko.

Tatapannya kembali ditujukan ke arah Shion, bergantian beberapa kali.

_Ahh... jadi begitu. Yah, aku juga yang salah sih. _Naruto menghempaskan napas berat, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah di mana wanita bernama Atsuki berada tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Shion.

Shion tak menolak tarikan—tanpa tenaga berlebih— dari Naruto, tak juga setidaknya mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria pirang tersebut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm... entahlah, mungkin yang pertama akan kulakukan adalah mengenalkanmu," jarak langkah Naruto diperkecil, iris sapphirenya menatap bagian atas kepala Shion. "_Ne, _Shion. Maaf tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini."

Paras ayu Shion menengadah wajah Naruto dari samping. "Tentang kau yang menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darimu?" Shion menyambar, ketus.

Tawa hambar menjadi respon Naruto. "Jadi, kau mengira kalau aku tipe pria yang seperti itu?" kemuraman menggantikan cerah wajahnya dalam sekejap.

"_Playboy. _Aku lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Ahh... kenapa dan sejak kapan harga diriku turun serendah itu?"

"Tapi kau memang seperti itu. Mendekati lalu memberikan seringai pada setiap wanita yang kau temui. Misalnya di sekolah."

'_Mendekati lalu memberikan seringai'_ _apa aku terlihat seburuk itu ketika berbicara dengan wanita? _pikiran Naruto semakin kusut. Hening memberikan jeda selama beberapa detik sampai Naruto kembali buka mulut.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau maafkan perbuatan _playboy _rendahan ini?" Sapphire menatap langsung violet Shion, tak lupa senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. "Karena setidaknya sekarang, aku ingin menjadi pria yang kau sukai."

Tak kuat menahan kontak langsung dengan sapphirenya, Shion melemparkan asal arah pandangannya. Wajahnya memanas, cengkraman atas tas plastik belanjaannya dan genggaman di tangan Naruto mengerat.

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah. Aku tak membenci pria yang bekerja keras."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, kini tengah menenangkan dirinya di sofa _single_ bagian ruang tamu lantai dua, miliknya, ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan pemandangan pantai sore dari balik dinding kaca.

Bibir cangkir porselen menjadi pusat perhatian pandangannya, dalam diam, sebelum memutuskan untuk pertama kalinya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengannya, membiarkan cairan manis hangat membasahi tenggorokannya.

_Sialan, kenapa aku gugup begini? _Naruto lantas menyandarkan badannya di punggung kursi setelah menyimpan kembali wadah teh di meja kaca. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke sisi luar jendela. _Tempat ini seharusnya sudah ahli dalam menenangkan diri. Ahh... sial, ini lebih menegangkan ketimbang saat berbicara dengan Miroku-_san.

Tak tahan dengan kondisi pikiran semrawut, kembali di tatapnya cangkir putihnya setelah sebelumnya melonjak dan mengacak-ngacak kumpulan rambut pirangnya.

Ia ambil napas panjang, berusaha untuk kedua kalinya menenangkan diri dengan memanfaatkan hangatnya teh. Tinggal beberapa senti jarinya dapat menggapai pegangan cangkir, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok yang menjadi penyebab bergesernya pintu di ruang tamu.

Pria pirang ini tak mempunyai kuasa atas tindakan selanjutnya, sapphirenya membulat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan _blush _merah di wajahnya.

Shion, baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan balutan gaun tafeta merah muda dengan bahu dibiarkan terbuka tanpa tangan, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, wajahnya dibiarkan seperti biasa tanpa sentuhan bahan kosmetik, semu merah di pipi menjadi tambahan. Ia sudah sangat cantik seperti itu.

"B-bagaimana menurutmu?" perlahan Shion berjalan mendekat, Naruto lantas menghampiri menuntunya sampai ia bisa duduk berhadapan di tempat semula dengan nyaman.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sangat," masih tak dapat menepiskan rona merahnya, Naruto membalas dengan cengiran.

"T-terima kasih. Ini sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya," senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Jadi, ini yang digunakan Kushina-_san_ saat pernikahannya dulu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Jika tidak ada bagian yang sudah kurang layak, yang membuatku mengantarkan _Kaa-san_ ke toko _Baa-san _tadi," menyempatkan untuk memperhatikan Shion, Naruto memberi jeda. "Tapi kupikir tidak buruk juga. Ini bahkan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, menurutku. Maaf memintamu untuk mencoba mengenakannya, Shion."

"Bukan masalah. Mengenakan gaun yang sebelumnya digunakan Kushina-_san_ terasa luar biasa," balas Shion ramah. "Tapi jika ini kenang-kenangan ibumu, bukankah lebih baik jika tetap menyimpannya apa adanya?"

"Pikiran kita sama. Tapi, yah, _Kaa-san _bilang kalau nantinya gaun ini malah usang, lebih baik memperbaikinya. Lagi pula toko itu adalah di mana _Kaa-san _membeli gaun ini dulu," Naruto melirik potret kedua orang tuanya menggantung di ruang tamu dengan gaun pengantin, lantas kembali menatap Shion. "Nah, menunggu matahari terbenam, bagaimana kalau mengisinya dengan Crepes?"

Iris violet Shion mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, dari saat dia bangkit hingga saat dia sampai di pantri sudut ruangan. "Um, tak masalah."

Terlihat dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto membuka pintu lemari es lantas mengambil mangkuk bertutup semacam plastik khusus, yang di dalamnya – sepertinya—sudah diisi dengan adonan. Ia menyimpannya di atas meja, lantas menyiapkan bahan lain, adalah hal yang bisa Shion lihat sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke balik dinding kaca.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, mengambil napas panjang lantas merilekskan seluruh anggota badannya di badan sofa. Telapak tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian dada. _Kenapa hanya mengenakan gaun bisa membuatku cemas, gugup tak karuan?_

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka untuk memperhatikan punggung tangan kirinya yang ia simpan sejajar dengan pandangan ia bukan orang idiot yang hobi memperhatikan punggung tangan tanpa alasan, perak kecil berkilau yang mengelilingi jari manisnya yang menjadi fokus utamanya.

_Dua bulan yang lalu. Jangankan menggunakannya, aku bahkan tak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memberikan benda kecil ini._ _Tapi dia tetap mengenakannya meski saat di sekolah._Ia memainkan posisi tangannya. _Aku bahkan sempat menutup diri dari _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ karena menjadikanku sebagai alat batu loncatan dengan keluarga Namikaze yang berkedok tunangan belaka._

Setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dari punggung, Shion lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—satu detik lebih cepat— begitu Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Terpujilah instingnya—yang jarang-jarang sebegitu tajam, meski rona merah di wajah harus ditanggung setelahnya.

_Dan coba kupikirkan, sejak kapan pria pirang yang 3 tahun lebih tua dariku ini menjadi lebih dekat ketimbang dengan _Kaa-san? Shion cemberut, dengan pikiran yang tak bisa ditepiskan, dipenuhi segala hal tentang Naruto, membuat otaknya sibuk sendiri.

Beberapa langkah kaki kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya—pria yang menjadi topik pikirannya datang menghampiri dengan dua piring _flat _dengan Crepes menghiasi.

Naruto lantas duduk setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan satu piring di tangannya ke sisi lain meja dihadapan Shion. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Perhatiannya sempat terarah pada Crepes yang disodorkan ke arahnya sebelum melempar pandangan pada Naruto.

"Coklat Strawberry?"

"Um, kebetulan selai strawberry dan coklatnya masih ada." Naruto mengambil miliknya, memakannya segigit. "Sudah lama tidak seperti ini, seminggu, mungkin? Menjadi guru dadakan cukup menguras waktu,"

Shion ikut mencoba, dan rasanya luar biasa, lelehan coklat cair dan potongan strawberry langsung menyapa lidahnya. Paduan rasa paling disukainya. Ditambah lagi ini dibuat oleh Naruto, orang yang membuatkan kue ulang tahunnya 2 minggu lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shion, kau masih ingat 'kan? Berkat Crepes itu kau akhirnya mau bicara denganku, entah kau sadar atau tidak," Naruto mengambil napas sejenak, merilekskan semua otot tubuhnya. "Kala itu kau menutup dirimu cukup lama, lho."

"Aku hanya ingin berdiam diri di kamar, sendiri. Itu saja. Tiba-tiba di beritahu kalau kau akan bertunangan, membuatku..."

"Hehe...Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, Shion, kalau aku, saat _Tou-san _bilang kalau aku akan segera di tunangkan lewat telepon, jujur waktu itu aku terkejut—nah, semua orang juga pasti akan terkejut, kan? Saat itu aku sedang di kelas ekonomi Kakashi-_sensei, _dan terima kasih karenanya, aku berteriak kaget dan di ceramahi setelah jamnya usai." Umpatan yang di peruntukan kepada guru seninya terdengar setelahnya.

Shion terdiam, memperhatikan dengan seksama cerita yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Saat sampai di rumah, _Kaa-san _langsung menjelaskan semuanya. Betapa pentingnya pertunangan itu, alasan di baliknya, dan _Kaa-san _paling senang saat ia membicarakan tentangmu. Shion sudah kenal dengan _Kaa-san _cukup lama, kan?"

"Begitulah. Kushina-_san_ dulu sempat menjadi guru privat piano. _Kaa-san _memintanya karena mereka memang sahabat dekat. Naruto sejak kecil sekolah di Britania, kan?—Kushina-_san _mengatakannya— Apa tak sulit bagimu jauh dengan orang tua?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya dengan bersekolah di sana sekarang aku bisa sedikit membantu perusahaan _Tou-san_." Naruto kembali mengambil Crepesnya, memberikan gigitan kedua.

"Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk meneruskan perusahaan Minato-_san?" _

"Um. _Tou-san _terlihat luar biasa saat mengatur perusahaan besar miliknya, dan aku ingin menjadi sepertinya. Jika bisa, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya."

Sempat terdiam dan terpikirkan dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto, napas panjang dihirup Shion sebelum menjatuhkan punggungnya ke badan sofa. _Jadi, hanya sebatas bisnis, kah? Nah... kenapa begitu menyakit—_

"Tapi, aku tidak menyetujui pertunangan kita karena alasan tadi," Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit mendekati Shion, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Udara di sini panas, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara luar?"

Mengabaikan kumpulan berbagai pemikiran di kepala yang seakan bisa meledak kapan saja, Shion meraih uluran tangan Naruto.

...

..

.

"Naruto, saat aku bilang kenapa aku harus tetap mengenakan gaunnya, bukan berarti aku tak ingin hanya aku saja yang berpakaian seperti ini," Dapat mengatasi sentuhan langsung angin sore ke kulitnya dengan jaket milik Naruto, malu tak dapat dihapuskan darinya.

Tangannya merangkul pinggang Naruto, rapat. Meski lajunya pelan, posisi duduknya bisa menjadi tak nyaman jika ia tak berpegangan. "Apa ini maksudmu dengan menghirup udara luar? Sepeda? Rumahmu ada di atas bukit, tak perlu dicari, udara segar bisa datang kapan saja."

"Tak apa, 'kan? Ini cara terbaik menikmati udara luar," balas Naruto santai. "Aku mengenakan tuxedoku, jadi tak perlu malu."

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan yang kumaksud! Bersepeda dengan pakaian seperti ini, kita bahkan bukan pengantin sesungguhnya,"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jadi pengantin sungguhan? Upacara pernikahannya... umm, untuk sementara waktunya belum ditentukan!"

Sempat membuat pikirannya hampir melayang, menambah rona merah di wajah, sikutan cukup keras di daratkan Shion di bagian pinggang Naruto. Ia sedikit mengaduh sebagai responnya. "Berhentilah membuat candaan seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto sempat terkekeh, sebelum keheningan menghampiri. Naruto memastikan kalau kakinya tidak terlalu cepat mengayuh pedal sepeda, tak terlalu lambat juga.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan—jalan sederhana tanpa aspal selebar meter yang menjadi lajurnya, dan tarian gelombang laut yang menghampar sepanjang garis horizon. Tolehkan wajah sedikit ke arah samping kanan dan akan terlihat pusat kota dan taman di mana mereka berada setengah jam lalu.

"_Ne, _menjadi guru, kenapa kau melakukannya—mengikuti apa yang dikatakan _Kaa-san_?" Shion membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena Miroku-_san_ memintaku, katanya sekolahmu juga sedang kekurangan guru, membantu orang lain bukan hal buruk, kan?" Jalur sepedanya beranjak naik, Naruto memusatkan tenaganya untuk mengayuh lebih banyak.

"_Kaa-san _membohongimu. Ia bisa mengurusnya meski tanpa adanya guru tambahan sepertimu." Shion mempererat rangkulannya.

"Hee~ tak masalah. Pengalaman adalah hal berharga dan aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa di sana. Aku juga jadi bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari," tawa kecil keluar setelahnya, sementara Shion kembali menyikutnya dari belakang. "Tapi, Shion, apa harus bertingkah sedingin itu di sekolah? Aku mengerti kalau kau tak ingin hubungan kita diketahui orang lain, tapi tetap saja.."

"Kau pikir aku ingin melakukannya? Aku harus menahan diri ketika tanpa bisa kuabaikan kau bermesraan dengan gadis lain,"

"Tapi aku tidak bermesraan!" Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Mereka hanya meminta saranku sebagai guru, itu saja."

Dari balik punggungnya dapat Naruto rasakan kalau kini Shion menatapnya dingin dengan intens,mengirimkan sejumlah sengatan kecil tak kasat mata yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kupercaya," Shion menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Jadi kapan pergoram kerjamu berhenti?"

"Sabtu ini. Kudengar dari Miroku-_san_ kalau guru yang ku gantikan akan kembali masuk, saat itu." Senyum tipis berkembang. _Haruskah ku siapkan kenang-kenangan? Meski singkat tapi mereka anak-anak yang unik._

"Hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, kah?"

"Um. Akan menjadi kesepian tidak melihat murid-muridku nanti,"

Tak lama setelah berhasil melewati tanjakan bukit, Naruto berhenti di sisi jalan—di mana rerumputan hijau tumbuh terawat—lantas turun dan menyangga sepedanya dengan standar.

"Kita turun di sini sebentar, Shion."

Setelah membantu Shion turun di jok belakang, Naruto menapakkan kakinya di atas rerumputan hijau di sisi jalan di mana tanahnya sedikit miring, dengan tangan hati-hati masih menuntun Shion.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas, tanpa ragu Naruto lantas duduk dengan badan menghadap langsung ke arah lautan—tepat di mana matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah horison dengan warna merah jingga cantiknya. Ia juga dapat melihat jelas pulau di mana taman paling hebat bertempat tinggal.

"Aku biasa menikmati matahari terbenam di sini. Pemandangan kota di malam hari juga akan menemani, jika aku malas pulang," Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, memberikan isyarat pada Shion sampai ia ikut duduk. "Kau tahu, Shion, aku membeli pulau ini setahun yang lalu. Meski _Tou-san _masih memberikan bantuan tentang surat ketentuan yang dibicarakan dengan pemerintahan setempat atau tentang jembatan yang menghubungkan pulau ini dengan pulau inti."

Mendengar ceritanya Shion sempat terhenjak kaget, atau lebih tepatnya _speechless _akan rasa kagumnya. _Meski aku sadar dan sangat mengetahui kalau _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _luar biasa soal bisnis, ekonomi dan hal semacamnya, hanya dalam waktu 20 tahun, Naruto bisa membeli pulau?_

"Aku juga membangun beberapa rumah untuk pegawai yang bekerja di pulau ini," Tawa kecil kembali menghiasi setelahnya. "Bagaimana pun juga, tinggal di sebuah pulau sendiri cukup menyeramkan, jadi ya, itu lebih baik."

"Rasanya... setelah mendengar semua itu, rasanya menatapmu sama dengan menatap langit," Shion memeluk kakinya, meletakkan pipi di atas lututnya sementara wajahnya tetap mengarah pada Naruto. "Kau luar biasa. Begitu luas, tinggi, cerah dan membuatku nyaman."

"Kalau kau menganggapku langit, aku akan menganggapmu bintang," Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Kau begitu indah, berkilauan, meski pun jaraknya sangat jauh cahayamu masih tetap bisa sampai ke bumi."

Shion terkikih kecil sebagai respon. "Permainan jenis baru apa ini? Hiperbola game?"

"Kau yang memulai," senyum lebar mengiringinya. "Tapi aku serius, kau siswa terbaik di sekolah yang masuk kelas akselerasi. Keahlianmu memainkan biola, piano dan gitar tak pernah membuatku berhenti kagum."

Keheningan kembali datang menghampiri setidaknya selama 3 detik sampai Shion menepisnya. Ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan kita?" tanya Shion tanpa menatap Naruto di wajah.

"Kenapa?" respon Naruto, terkesan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Jeda beberapa detik sampai ditatapnya kembali wajah Shion. "Karena aku menginginkannya, aku ingin melakukan pertunangan ini. Denganmu."

Terdiam dengan wajah yang kembali memerah, adalah reaksi pertama Shion, sebelum ia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela antara badan dan kakinya. "Aku tahu itu! Jika kau tak menginginkannya, semua ini tak akan terjadi, dari awal," ucap Shion, tak bisa mengontrol _volumenya,_ sedikit tergagap. "Alasan. Aku ingin alasannya!"

Uzumaki Naruto terdiam dengan wajah polos kebingungan, tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shion. "Alasan... apa itu penting?"

"Aku membutuhkannya, jadi cepat saja katakan!" Shion menahan suaranya agar tak terlalu keras seperti sebelumnya. "Mana bagian yang kau suka, mana yang kau benci. Mana yang harus ku rubah, mana yang harus ku pertahankan."

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Matanya ditutup bersamaan dengan diambilnya napas panjang, dihembuskan kembali bersamaan dengan saat irisnya menatap langit di hadapan. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu karena kau Shion, aku ingin melakukannya," Naruto menatap Shion, bertepatan saat ia juga menolehnya. "Bolehkah?"

Shion kembali memandang lurus, tak langsung menjawab perkataan Naruto, mendiamkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan kita?"

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya," ucap Shion, pelan dibarengi isakan. "Aku menyesalinya."

Saat itu, Uzumaki Naruto, terlalu kaget untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya—untuk sesaat matanya bahkan tak berkedip ketika Shion menolehnya. Dengan air mata mengalir di sudut matanya, parasnya menjadi satu-satunya objek yang bisa ditangkap sang sapphire.

Naruto hendak bangkit, namun Shion mengejutkannya lebih dulu dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga ia berada di atasnya. Shion duduk di atas pinggang Naruto, badannya sedikit di tundukan hingga jarak antara kening mereka hanya sekitar 10 senti.

"Aku tak ingin pertunangan ini, Naruto," Shion menatap dalam kedua sapphire Naruto, selama beberapa detik sampai ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "_Datte, _semakin hari semakin aku merasa dekat denganmu, aku bahkan tak suka melihatmu berjalan dengan wanita lain, aku bahagia bisa berada di sisimu..." pakaian kusut Naruto yang sudah basah akan air matanya ia cengkram kuat. "... aku merasa bisa hancur kapan saja kau meninggalkanku, _dakara... dakara..._"

Tak sempat Shion menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto di detik selanjutnya.

"Hehehe... maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shion. Ah, tidak, kupikir kau yang sedikit tidak sabaran," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Shion. "Aku memang berniat untuk melakukannya hari ini, tapi baiklah."

Perlahan Naruto mendudukkan posisi badannya dengan posisi tubuh Shion yang dibiarkan bersandar di kedua pahanya, saling berhadapan. Naruto mengabaikan keheranan yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajah Shion, sampai ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil, membukanya lantas memperlihatkan sebuah cicin emas berdesain klasik ke hadapanan Shion.

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Naruto sementara perasaan kaget bahagia menghapiri Shion. Air mata kembali keluar dari sudut wadahnya, namun berbeda jenis dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Shion membatu di posisinya. "Jangan membuat sebuah lelucon yang malah akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain, Naruto." Ia menatap Naruto dalam, di mata, memastikan maksud dari perbuatannya. Tak perlu diucapkan, sekarang ini ia merasa bahagia, luar biasa bahagia. Namun sisi lainnya mencoba untuk menolaknya, tak ingin menerima suatu hal yang masih belum pasti yang nantinya malah menjadi bumerang.

"Aku serius, Shion," ucap Naruto, setiap katanya dipenuhi kepastian, tegas dan serius namun tetap hangat dan lembut bersamaan. Senyumnya tetap menghiasi. "Menikahlah denganku, Shion."

Dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya, air mata yang sudah melebihi wadahnya tak bisa Shion tahan lagi. Seolah setiap otot tubuhnya lupa cara bekerjanya, tubuh Shion jatuh bersandar ke dada Naruto. Ia merangkul Naruto, erat.

* * *

Ruang tamu lantai dua, di sebuah sofa panjang Shion menikmati waktu santainya di temani panorama laut lepas pagi dari balik dinding kaca. Dalam diam senyumnya terukir, setiap inci wajahnya menjelaskan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini, tatkala dua tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang kini membesar.

Teh hangat dan kue kering di atas meja kaca, memberikan nilai tambah di waktunya. 7.30 pagi, adalah angka yang di tunjukkan jarum jam di ruang tamu ketika ia matanya menyapu seisi ruangan sekilas.

Perapian yang saat musim dingin memberikan kehangatan ruangan, ikan-ikan hias cantik di dalam akuarium kaca di dinding, tanaman hias, dan potret dirinya dengan gaun pengantin di samping pria yang kini suaminya—adalah beberapa barang yang sering ia perhatikan di bagian ruang tamu.

Wajahnya semakin berseri ketika pria berambut pirang muncul dari lantai bawah dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana coklat santai. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, _ia tidak mengeringkannya dengan baik lagi, _tebak Shion.

"Selamat pagi," Shion pertama menyapa, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar setelah mandi, Naruto?"

"Selamat pagi. Aku lebih menyukai ini, rasanya lebih segar." Naruto memberikan kecupan lembut selamat pagi di kening Shion, sekitar 3 detik.

"Segar memang, tapi bajumu bisa basah karenanya. Kau bisa terkena flu,"

Naruto membalas kekhawatiran Shion dengan senyum lebar, lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Shion. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengeringkannya dengan baik lain kali," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sampai keningnya menyentuh kening Shion. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Shion lantas menjauhkan keningnya setelah sekitar 3 detik terlalu terpaku dengan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba hanya berjarak 5 senti. "B-baik-baik saja—bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu tiba-tiba? Itu mengejutkan."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Maaf, melihat wajahmu terkejut seperti tadi di pagi hari rasanya luar biasa," lagi, tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu, Naruto membaringkan badan, menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Shion dengan wajah menghadap perutnya. "Melakukan ini, tak apa 'kan?"

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Shion terhenjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di perutnya. Rona merah bukan main menghiasi wajah manisnya. "G-geli—dan ini... aku malu."

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya Shion, anak pertama kita," Naruto mengubah posisinya, menatap langsung wajah Shion dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Ini sudah bulan ke sembilan, tapi kenapa lama sekali?"

Shion terkikih kecil. Jemarinya menyisir rambut pirang Naruto melihat wajah Naruto yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa menggemaskan. "Kau tak boleh begitu, Naruto. Tak sabar menanti anak pertamamu dan sikapmu berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan?"

"Ehh~? Memang benar aku sekarang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, tapi bukan karena tak sabar akan kehadiran anak pertama kita," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tatkala semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. "Aku... ingin di manja olehmu."

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang kau manjakan?"

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya, kan? Dan akan kulakukan lagi untukmu," Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, lantas menghirup aroma tubuh Shion yang dicampuri dengan parfum strawberry.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu," tangan kanan Shion tetap menyusuri kepala Naruto sementara yang satunya lagi mengelus permukaan perut tempat di mana bayi mereka tinggal sementara. "Apa kau akan tetap melakukannya setelah bayi kita lahir?"

"Aku akan memanjakan kalian sekaligus."

...

..

.

_FIN_

_._

_.._

_..._

**_Catatan :_ **

Oke...umm, pertama-tama perkenalan. Holaa~~ diriku orang baru pair ini dan masih amatiran, Pen namenya udah tertera. Diriku cowo, umurnya masih 15. Dan... ettou... salam kenal!

Soal fict ini, pair NauShion, maaf kalau kurang kerasa feelnya, atau tentang hubungan mereka yang gak terlalu di jelasin. Soal masalah mendalami _feelnya _diriku emang masih amatiran banget. Bahkan kadang-kadang kesel sendiri kalau waktu nulis, gambaran apa yang mau ditulis udah ada tapi gak tahu gimana cara nyampainnya. #dong #malahcurhat

Diriku nulis nih fict setelah cukup lama gak nulis, sebagai pelampiasan fict Multi-chap diriku yang sampai saat ini belom pada tamat, hoho... bukan maksud gak mau ngelanjutin, tapi keknya emang _stuck _sama fict yang lain.

Yosh, ngomong-ngomongnya kita udahin. Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah nyempetin baca! Kritik dan Sarannya sangat ditunggu.


End file.
